1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying assemblies for securing or carrying portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrying assembly operable to quickly and easily release an electronic device from the carrying assembly and to adjustably position the device in a preferred position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable electronic devices are well-known in the art, examples of which include mobile telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver units, etc. One problem presented with carrying such an electronic device is securement of and accessibility to the electronic device. A user of the electronic device desires to carry the electronic device in such a manner to prevent dropping, misplacing, or damaging the electronic device, while at the same time maintaining quick access to the electronic device.
Prior art carrying assemblies use holders that may be clipped to the user's clothing, such as the user's belt or a waist of the user's pants. Unfortunately, these devices are often cumbersome and do not allow quick access to the electronic device. For example, some carrying assemblies are not easily removable from the belt or pants. Also, when the user sits, the electronic device often pushes into the user's torso. Furthermore, the carrying assembly and the electronic device are often obstructed from reach, such as when a safety belt is used in an automobile.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carrying assembly for an electronic device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a carrying assembly that offers reliable securement of the electronic device while allowing the user to quickly and easily remove the electronic device from the carrying assembly.
Furthermore, there is a need for a carrying assembly that is adjustable so that the user may rotate the electronic device to a comfortable position once the device is in the carrying assembly and clipped to the user's clothing.
There is yet a further need for a carrying assembly that allows the user immediate access to the electronic device, such as when the user is reading navigational information from a GPS unit.